Romance 2 paw patrol style
by monkeylover25
Summary: this time no OC's Tracker and Silvia are gonna be in here so i hope you enjoy i don't want any comments saying that i am not putting their favorite couple in i will put them in and three chapters for each couple rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry for not updating my other stories for a while and this story that I am writing is gonna have some romance in it only with the regular paw patrol pups no oc's are in this

I am gonna start with one that I have in my head making it the only reason why I am doing this in the first place

Tracker/Everest (found it cute in the pups winter wonder show)

It was cold and Tracker was spending time with Jake and Everest since Carlos had to do something that he knew tracker wouldn't be comterbal with yet and as he was laying by the fire place Everest sat beside him

" hey um do you want to have help snowboarding again or would you want to stay inside" Everest asks since she wanted to go so bad but wanted a buddy to be with since the other pups were busy

" um sure but this time I don't want to turn into a snowball and hurt my paw" Tracker said as he gets his winter gear on

" great I'll tell Jake we will be outside okay" Everest said

" okay sounds great" Tracker said as he waits

As soon as Everest left Tracker noticed that he was feeling diffrent then normal when Everest asked him he was a little red he doesn't know what it is but shakes it off when he sees everest come back and she noticed that he wasn't himself

" you okay Tracker" Everest asks

" oh yeah I'm fine just thinking of something" Tracker said

" okay and Jake said we can play for a hour okay" Everest said

Tracker nods and looks at her as she gets ready for the snow by grabbing snowboards for her and tracker

" you have everything as well Tracker" Everest asks

" oh yeah I have it just need to put it on" Tracker said as he goes and changes

After that was over they came and played for a while snowboard throw snowballs at each other or at least Everest did to tracker much to his annoyence but he laughed until Jake told them to come in

" oh okay" Tracker said as he looks at the green leaves ( as In a misotoe)

Jake saw this " hey Tracker hanging misotoes I see for someone like Everest" Jake asks

Tracker was comfused of what he was talking about but blushed when he mentioned Everest and gets embaresed when that happened he didn't know what to do but decided to go to sleep so he can forget what happened

" hey Jake where's Tracker" Everest asks as Jake shows her she saw how cute he was when he fell asleep not wanting Jake to know she shakes and gets rid of the red

" do yo need help with anything" Jake asks

" oh no I got it" Everest said

After they got done setting up they also went to bed and the other pups are gonna be here in the morning

As the next morning came they got a call from Carlos who wanted to know how Tracker was doing and since tracker has great hearing he ran right to where Jake is and wanted to see him but Jake went into the other room to tell him that Tracker has been acting strange

On phone

Jake: hey Carlos I think somethings wrong with Tracker he's been acting strane lately

Carlos: what's going on Jake

Jake: well he was helping us hang decerations and one of them was a misotoe and I think he likes Everest

Carlos: that's cool and can I talk to him after we are done talking

Jake: yeah and well when I asked him he just went down to go to sleep I guess he doesn't want us to know about it I'll lwt yo talk to him to see if he will tell you

Carlos: alright sounds good

Still on phone with Carlos and Tracker

" Hola Carlos" Tracker said

" hey Tracker is anything wrong" Carlos asks

" no amigo Carlos nothing's wrong i'm fine" Tracker told him

Carlos could tell something was up and wanted to talk to Jake again and as much as Tracker didn't want him to go he finally let Jake have the phone back

after talking to both Carlos and Ryder Jake went to let Tracker know and then went to wake up Everest so that they can eat then while they were eating Ryder and the pups arrived and he decided to have Skye talk to Everest and Rocky talk to Tracker

with Everest and Skye

" so do you know what's going on with Tracker" Skye asks as she looks at the door

" um not really all i know is that he was staring at the Mistletoe yesterday and then went to bed" Everest said

" oh well anything that's up with you like are you worried about him or had been worried when you first met him" Skye asks

this made Everest blush " well um when Rubble and i were teaching him snow boarding he tripped and hurt his paw and i offered him a ride back" Everest said still blushing

this made Skye giggle

with Tracker and Everest

Tracker was still looking at the mistletoe and once Rocky talked he looked at him

" oh hey Rocky what are you doing here" Tracker asked

" Hey Tracker is anything bothering you and if there is don't be scared to tell me were friends i won't laugh" Rocky said

Tracker looked at him and sighed

" okay there is one thing and that's Everest i like her no i love her ever since we met and i'm scared to tell her as well as telling her what i'm scared of" Tracker said

" it's okay and we know her she won't laugh at you if you tell her your scared of the dark" Rocky said

" i hope your right but how can i get her to notice me" Tracker asks

" the Mistletoe" Rocky answered " the way is your gonna stand on that side and i will get her to see you but i won't say why" Rocky said

Tracker smiled and when Rocky walked out the door he sat in front of the door waiting for Everest to go around

once Rocky found Everest he said that Tracker needed her and its a emergency

Everest didn't even ask why and went right where Tracker was and once she opened the door she was surprised to see Tracker right there

" oh hey Tracker um Rocky said you wanted to see me" Everest asked

" oh yeah but i forgot what it was for but um do you ever get the feeling you love someone" Tracker asks

" um yeah why are you asking" Everest asks

" well we are under the green leaf thing" Tracker said then he kissed her and she kissed him back and had him walk back words while they still kissed and went in her room when it gets too cold out for her to sleep outside in her pup house they broke the kiss Tracker didn't notice they weren't in the living room and blushed he just kissed the girl of his dreams and almost made out with her on the same day

" so the Mistletoe i guess you were talking about and that you love me" Everest said

" yeah i do and there is something else i want to tell you but i'm worried your gonna laugh at me" Tracker said

" i will never laugh at you and you can tell me later" Everest said as she kisses him

one hour later they were done with their made out session and saw Ryder and the other's looking at them making them blush like crazy

" so this is where you two have been" Jake said as he laughed

" hehe oh um Tracker what is it you wanted to tell me" Everest asks

" um i'm scared of the Dark" Tracker said then Everest licked him

" you silly pup it's okay to be scared of the dark" Everest said as she licks him by the ears then kisses them

" so i see your a couple now" Rocky said

" yeah we are thanks Rocky" Tracker said

" no problem" Rocky said

oh by the way even though Siliva isn't a member i am gonna use her as one of the couples the two i am planning having her with Chase and Rocky also each couple is gonna have three chapters each so a three one shot so see you in the next chapter of TrackerXEverest i don't want any hateful comments because she isn't with Marshal she will be in another part of this story and also don't worry the other pups will be mentioned


	2. Chapter 2

oh before i forget Silvia is also gonna be with Tracker as well

another day went by and Everest and Tracker were hanging out together snuggling and kissing each other

" Tracker i love you" Everest said

" I love you too Everest" Tracker said then they kissed ever more and really deep until they had to get air

" Lets not go crazy Tracker" Everest said as they gave one last kiss

" your right and we just got together so it wouldn't be good" Tracker said

" well after when we eat I am gonna go on a hike do you want to come with me" Everest asks

" Sure" Tracker said

Everest was really happy and knocked him over with her being a tomboy she can knock others down and she licked him making him giggle and blush then Jake came in

" did i come at the wrong time Everest" Jake asks

" oh no you didn't and um Jake can Tracker and i go on a hike" Everest asks

" sure but if you run into a skunk go to Katie's right away okay" Jake said

Everest looked down " yeah i understand i have Tracker with me so he will tell me when one would come" Everest said

" I hope none of them come close" Tracker said

Everest and Jake laugh at that comment

after they ate they got in their trucks and got ready to go on their hike

" so how far do you want to go on this hike Everest" Tracker asks

" well how long would you want to go on the hike" Everest asks

" well not all day we would need to eat Lunch and dinner at Jake's or we can visit the pups and hang at the lookout for a little bit" Tracker said

" true but i brought some with me just in case and don't worry we won't stay all night" Everest said

" oh thank you" Tracker said then grabs her and Kisses her on the lips

this made her giggle when they broke it and licked him after that then rubbed on his fur " your so sweet" Everest said then they continued on the trail but there was trouble ahead Tracker knew about it since he heard but Everest had no clue

" um Everest i hear wolves maybe we should go back" Tracker said

" were gonna be fine Tracker come on" Everest said as she keeps walking with Tracker slowly following her

what she doesn't know is that she's in heat and since they could smell it she doesn't know she ran into one until Tracker pushed the wolf away and stood in front of her

" Everest go behind me and stay there but if that doesn't work go up a tree and call Ryder we are gonna need help" Tracker said as he tries to get them away from her but they kept going past him and closer to her and once they were all close Everest uses her grabbing hook to go on the tree's and Tracker follows her with his Cables and held onto her then they called Ryder

Ryder was just relaxing at the beach watching Zuma since the others were at Katie's getting groomed and he got a call from them

" Ryder we need help" Tracker said

" what's wrong" Ryder asks them

" Wolves are everywhere i think there after me" Everest said Tracker nods

" don't worry we will help you guys out of there no Job is to big no pup is to small just hang tight" Ryder told them

he then calls the pups

once they were all called Marshal as usual trips and knocks over the other pups

and once they were up they lined up in order

" Paw patrol ready for action Ryder Sir" Chase said

" okay Pups Tracker and Everest called and are trapped by wolves they are after Everest she is probably in heat so it's normal for that to happen but it's not good so i would need Chase you can use your drone to see where they are and then use your net to catch the wolves" Ryder said

" Chase is on the case" Chase said

" Marshal i need you and your ladder to help them down once Chase captures the wolves and then switch to your medical gear to see if they got hurt" Ryder said

" I'm fired up" Marshal said worrying about her truth is he wanted to be with her but since Tracker is with her he knew he was too late and would do anything to help them

" all right paw patrol is on a roll" Ryder said as he slides down his pole and they go down the slide

as they were getting there Everest looks at Tracker with her eyes and then looks down depressed

" what's wrong Everest" Tracker asks

" oh well it's my fault that we are trapped up here cause i didn't listen to you" Everest said as she sniffs

" it's okay i understand you just want to explore i would to but since i heard that there was trouble i didn't want to go then" Tracker said

this made Everest smile and as she was gonna kiss him the branch she was on was about to snap so she stepped back and blew him the kiss

just as she did that the paw patrol arrived and with the wolves around they were very careful as they went around them and they turned around to growl at them but the leader was starting to climb up to Everest

" Chase hurry get your net" Ryder said

" Right Rarf Net" Chase said and as the net fired he got three of them and the leader was almost up the tree

" hmm Chase we need to distract him and i have a feeling i know why they were after them in the first place i think Everest is in heat" Ryder said

" you got a point Ryder and hopefully they can also think of something while they are up there Marshal said

" Right hey Tracker do you think you can go to the other tree safely" Chase asks

" i think i would be able to but what about you Everest" Tracker asks

" I'm gonna need help cause i won't be able to use my graveling hook to the other tree the only other option i would have is to jump but the wolf might catch me that way" Everest said

So this is what Tracker did he took her pup pack off her and told her to put his on so she can get to safety and he can think of another way over there while having her pup pack on

" Tracker are you sure you want me to wear your's what if i mess up you know what i mean" Everest asks

" you won't i promise Everest i will distract the wolves while your going over there" Tracker said as waits for her to go on her way over there then Marshal brought his ladder to him so he can go down and then he went in front of the leader

" if you want her you have to catch me first" Tracker said as he lets the leader chase him away from where Everest said

Everest was worried cause she doesn't want Tracker to get hurt and tells Marshal to bring his ladder to her so she can get down

" I'm sure your susposed to stay up there Everest the other three wolves are still trapped under my net" Chase said

" well leave them there and lets get Tracker before he gets killed" Everest said as she runs to her truck

Chase and Marshal shake their heads worrying whats gonna happen and followed her with Ryder as well

meanwhile Tracker was still running as fast as he could almost forgetting that he didn't have his pup pack on otherwise he would of had a easier way to go threw the woods but he cared about Everest's safety more then his and knew he made the right choice until he ran into a trap witch is a hole that he didn't want to fall into and had no way of turning back and gulped

" so your the one inlove with that Husky huh Night dog" the wolf said

" yeah i am in love with her and i won't let you go close to her" Tracker said sticking his head up high

" wait that pup pack has her scent give it here" the wolf said

Tracker knew he was in trouble now cause he doesn't want to give him the pup pack so he slowly backed away even more now forgetting about the hole and fell down and hurt his paw

" ow" Tracker yelped as he holds his paw up

then Chase had a scent it wasn't Trackers though but Everest's he was comfused though

" hey Everest why am i smelling your scent instead of Trackers" Chase asks her

" oh it's because we switched pup packs and also probably cause of my heat" Everest said

" well you better stay here then cause i'm pretty sure the wolf is the one who caused him to fall down since there is a hole somewhere around here" Ryder said

" NO Tracker is out there somewhere probably hurt so we have to go and save him" Everest said

" Can't he just use your pup pack to get out to make it easier and also instead of you driving your truck how about you just use the pup pack so that you won't have to worry about getting caught by other wolves" Marshal asks

" Maybe he could but we have to see if he's okay first Marshal and also i'll be fine but if i run into trouble i will use it okay" Everest said

" Okay" Chase and Marshal said and they continued on

time skip to when they got there Tracker was in pain with his paw and couldn't move it

" guys can i have help here i can't move my paw it hurts too much" Tracker said

" okay Chase can you lower me down with your hook and while he does that Marshal switch to your EMT gear and Everest use the gravling hook to go on the tree for safety the leader is out here somewhere and we don't want to risk you getten caught okay" Ryder said

" Yes Ryder sir" Everyone said and went to do their jobs

Time skip to Katie's to check on Tracker

" hey guys whats up" Katie asks

" Hey Katie can you Check Tracker paw he hurt himself when he fell into a hole in the woods" Ryder said

" how long were they out there and Everest it's not safe for you to go out there when your in heat if Jake heard about this i don't think he would let you go out with out him anymore" Katie said as she takes Tracker and examines his paw

" i would of done it but we had to be in a hurry so we just Brought their trucks by attaching them to Chase's and Ryder's and left the woods before they came back and they both went in the back on my truck" Marshal said

" oh okay and Tracker don't worry your paw is just sprained but just be careful okay" Katie said

" she's right and i know your susposed to stay with Jake and Everest but to make it easier you are gonna stay with me and the pups until your paw is better" Ryder said

Everest didn't want that to happen and Ran out the clinic and that made Skye follow her

okay lets see what's gonna happen next and then after that chapter i am gonna do ChaseXSilvia and then after that one MarshalX Everest remember three chapters for each pairing it's just to make it diffrent of how i did my other romance story Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

okay sorry for updating this story in a while i had other things in mind and i forgot to mention i am gonna do two updates in this story today as well to get caught up.

Ever since Everest heard that Tracker had to stay at the lookout to make it easier Everest wasn't happy because she doesn't want to be far apart from him since he saved her life but her thoughts were broken when Katie called her

" Everest Everest girl" Katie said

" huh what is it Katie" Everest asks

" can we have a talk in another room please" Katie asks

" uh sure" Everest said even though she doesn't want to be away from Tracker she came anyway

" okay Everest the wolves were after you because you were in heat and i told Jake that you were in heat as well and he doesn't want you in the woods again okay" Katie said

" Tracker protected me it's like he knew i was or something like that" Everest said

" he also heard wolves near by as well Everest so that kicked in for him procting a girl he loves and that's you" Katie said

" I just should of listened to him then none of this wouldn't of happened" Everest sniffled

" you didn't know Everest it's gonna be okay would you like to stay with me until your comterble to go back home to Jake" Katie asks

" yes please i would like that" Everest said

then they went back to the room where Tracker was

" hey Everest" Tracker said as he looks at her while laying down

" Hey" Everest said as she jumps up to him and nuzzles him

" i though you left" Tracker asks

" oh I am worried to go back home right now cause um" Everest started to say

" your in heat" Tracker asks

" Yeah i am" Everest said

" well i'm not gonna you know cause i am hurt right now and maybe when i feel better you know" Tracker said

" i know and i am not gonna rush you" Everest said nuzzling him again and kissed him while he did back

" Excuse me" Jake said as he walks in scaring the couple

" oh hey Jake" Everest said

" Everest if i would of known you were in heat i wouldn't of let you go on the hike" Jake said

" well i think i would of went either way cause i like to explore and i would want to show Tracker around" Everest said

" yeah but what would Carlos think when he finds his pup hurt when he comes back" Jake said

Everest looked down in shame she hadn't though of that and looked at Tracker who fell asleep

" I'm sorry Jake and i'll be careful for now on okay when i'm outside" Everest said as she lays down

" well I want to keep you safe so until Tracker's better you have to stay in the cabin okay no going out i don't want any wolves finding you cause it won't be good" Jake said

"okay um can i stay here until Tracker wakes up though" Everest asks

" i guess girl but not for long" Jake said as he waits in another room

a few hours later Everest and Tracker decided to wake up Everest stretched and Tracker yawned and carefully stood up on his legs then Jake came back over

" Okay Everest you ready to go back with me" Jake asks

" but i want to spend more time please Jake" Everest asks

" i know girl but we have to go okay I'll bring you over tomorrow to the lookout to see them all right" Jake said

" okay well see you tomorrow Tracker" Everest said as she licks his cheek and jumps off

then Ryder came in a few minutes after Jake left and Marshal also came along to bring tracker with them

" hey Tracker you ready to go back with us to the lookout" Ryder asks

" sure lets go" Tracker said as Ryder picks him up slowly and puts him in the back of Marshal's truck

at the lookout the other pups were exicted to see Tracker come over to spend time with them but they don't know that he has to stay with them until he feels better to go back with Jake and Everest

" hey Tracker i see your here for a visit and what happened to your paw" Zuma asks

" oh um i fell in a hole when i went on a hike with Everest and the reason why i fell is because i let the wolf chase me to protect her" Tracker said

" so how long are you gonna have to stay here" Rubble asks

" until his paw feels better and Everest is gonna visit tomorrow to see how he is and she feels bad for what happened also she won't be able to see us as much like she used to" Ryder said

" whats the reason Ryder" Skye asks

" from what i heard from Katie she's in heat" Ryder said

" so she just went out and didn't think" Rocky asks

" pretty much" Chase said

" don't blame her guys she didn't know and i even warned her about them when we were going in the woods" Tracker said

" i know but she needs to understand that there is danger no matter whats going on" Marshal said

" i know and um Ryder can i sleep in the lookout" Tracker asks

" sure pup and if you need anything call me on your pup tag okay" Ryder said as he straches his head

" sure thing" Tracker said sitting up and accidently moved his bad paw causing him to hiss and Marshal came over and helped him lay back down

" please don't sit up on that paw" Marshal said

" sorry" Tracker said

" okay pups who's hungry" Ryder asks

all the pups stood up and jumped around execpt Tracker since Marshal gave him a look so he won't even think about it

after they ate Tracker was starting to miss Everest and decided to give her a call first he made sure Marshal wasn't around and limped in another room to talk to her where it's quiet but once he got there he fell to the floor in pain

" Man that wasn't a good idea but it's worth to call Everest" Tracker said

at Jake's Everest was alone in the Cabin Jake had locked the door so that she won't get out while he goes out to help snowboarders out then she got a call

" Tracker?" Everest questioned

" yeah its me love" Tracker spoke

" all how are you" Everest asks

" pain but don't tell Marshal" Tracker said

" i won't tell him and to let you know I'm boared here" Everest said then their was banging on the door " uh i gotta go I'll see you in a bit not gonna explain why but just gotta go" Everest said as she hangs up

" that was weired"Tracker said to himself but didn't know Marshal was near

" what was and who were you talking to" Marshal asks as he looks at Tracker

" um uh no one just myself" Tracker said

Marshal gives him a look and then he called Ryder so that he can take him back to the living room

" Tracker how did you get over here with your sore paw and why are you over here" Ryder asks

" i walked well kinda did" Tracker said

" you know that you shouldn't walk on that paw though Tracker so what were you doing over there" Ryder asks

" thinking" Tracker said

" about what" Ryder asks him while kneeling down

" about Everest i miss her" Tracker said

" were you talking to her" Marshal asks

" yeah i guess you could say that but i think she's in trouble" Tracker said

" what do you mean Jake told me he locked the door so she won't get out" Ryder said

" I know i just want to make sure she's safe" Tracker cried

" i know but she's safe and if she ran into danger by now she would call Ryder by now" Marshal said

" that's right Tracker she would call me if she's in danger or Jake would call as well but we didn't hear anything from any of them yet and if there is any trouble then we would tell you but you wouldn't be able to go on the mission because of your paw" Ryder said

Tracker just lays his head down and puts his paws in front of his face not wanting to be seen and they both left to leave him alone but they don't know that Everest is visiting him around now and she quietly entered the door

" Tracker are you okay what's wrong" Everest said in a loud whisper

" Shh i don't want them to know your here" Tracker whispered

" Sorry i'm not used to being quiet" Everest whispered

" it's okay love" tracker whispered kissing her head then her lips making her wag her tail

then Rocky and Zuma walked in and stared causing him to stop and Everest run ou

" Everest where are you going" Tracker said standing up and trying to follow her

" i gotta go and hopefully if Jake doesn't know i snuck out i can come over tomorrow" Everest said

Rocky and Zuma didn't say anything but just stared at Tracker

" why are you staring at me can i have help moving back to where i am susposed to be please before Marshal finds out i moved please" Tracker growled

" uh sure sorry dude" Zuma said

" uh yeah we can" Rocky said as they both helped him to the living room and helped him lay down

but when they got there Marshal was already there

" Tracker what am i gonna do with you" Marshal said

" yeah buddy i just saw Everest run out and i'm guessing she snuck out to see you also Jake knows she did so she can't come here tomorrow" Ryder said

" can i come over there tomorrow to see her" Tracker asks

" Sorry bud but it seems you two cause trouble when your together like now your letting her sneak out to see you and you two know it's dangerous expectly for her" Ryder said

Tracker lays his head down " can i be alone you guys can talk to me tomorrow" Tracker said

" you sure I feel like i need to keep an eye on you so that you don't move" Marshal said

" yeah I'm sure i just want to be alone" Tracker said

so that is what they did and he fell asleep right as they left

Everest was back at the cabin but was punished for leaving she tried to argue but Jake told her that she is not allowed or she will be punished even more so she too went to sleep

that is the end of the romance of Tracker X Everest the next one is gonna be Tracker X Sylvia then after that one is gonna be Marshal X Everest the one everyone wants


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what i decided to change the couples around gonna do Marshal X Everest and then the other couple and i will put up another poll on my profile so you guys can vote for the third couple and i will also put them on there and remember there are no OC's in this one and can you guys please check out my profile so you can vote for my other stories i am planning on doing in the future when i get the chance anyway i don't want to bore you and I'll start with the story

It was morning in Adventure bay and Marshall and the others were looking for Everest since she ran away almost being attacked by wolves as well. Jake has no idea why she ran off though and he has been thinking while Ryder and the others were searching for her. Ryder also called Tracker so he can use his hearing to see if Everest is in any danger

" All right pups we need to split up to look for her so I want Chase and Tracker to look together, Skye and Rubble, and Rocky and Zuma Marshall will be with me so lets get looking" Ryder said

With Chase and Tracker

" I kinda wonder why he put us together Chase" Tracker asks

" Well I think it's because of my nose and your great hearing does that make sense" Chase asks

" Yeah it does well lets get to work" Tracker said as he uses his ears and see's Chase sniffing

As they were doing that Chase found her scent and that led very far into the woods and once he told Tracker he backed up since it was darker over there causing Chase to roll his eyes and barked out his light

" Probably another reason is so i can help you around dark places now come on no fooling around and lets go" Chase said not wanting to waste anytime since he knows about Marshall's Crush on the one they are looking for

" Why are we in a rush anyway and also why are you making fun of me when it comes to darkness" Tracker said

" I'm not making fun of you Tracker now come on we have to look in there" Chase said as he goes ahead and Tracker slowly follows then Catches up with him

Meanwhile with Everest

" Uh why did i make the choice of running away from Jake's and I don't even remember why i did and now i got myself in a situation that i can't even get myself free from" Everest said as she was stuck by a branch caught tightly on her leg making it hard to move "one thing for sure i got those wolves away from me" She adds to herself

With Skye and Rubble

They just got a call from Chase where Everest was and went to search in that direction not wanting to question anything they got right to work

" I really hope she's all right I'm worried for her and for Marshal" Skye said remembering that Everest told her about her crush on Marshal and not wanting her to tell anyone about it

" Me to Skye hopefully the Wolves aren't near her when we get there" Rubble said

" I agree and also She's not in the stage yet so they shouldn't bother her the reason why they were chasing her is probably because She made them mad for crossing their path" Skye said

Rubble nods and they kept looking

With Zuma and Rocky

(Just so you know the ones who are gonna find her first are Marshall and Everest just though of that because of all the worrying that is gonna be involved with it) anyway lets continue

" We just got a call from Skye and was told to let Marshal and Ryder do the findings for certain reasons that me nor Zuma know of that matter I want to know what's going on with Marshal since he's my other best friend but he doesn't want to tell me anything wish i could help" Rocky though to himself then Zuma tapped on his shoulder

" What's up dude we better get to work before Chase finds out even though i am not into it myself but still i don't want to get a look from Chase since he's second in command in all also i don't want Ryder to know we're fulling around as well" Zuma said

" Oh uh right thanks Zuma" Rocky said then they went to where the other's went

With Marshall and Ryder

"As Marshal was helping me look for them I began to wonder why the other pups just wanted me and Marshall to look for Everest they told us where she is and that She's stuck but wanted Marshall to do most of the rescuing and didn't say anything after that" Ryder said to himself

"So Ryder do you think we will get to her in time" Marshal asks

" I'm sure we will according to the others the wolves are not after her anymore but she got stuck Tracker also gave us the location and we are headed to the right direction right now and i have a new pup tag with her since it seems like she lost her other one while running threw the woods

After Ten minutes they found Everest and they were right she was stuck between the branches and was struggling to get out

" Help it hurts" Everest said as she keeps pulling

" Well we will get you out but you have to stop pulling that will only make it worse" Marshall said as he tries to lift the branch off her but couldn't

" Hmm we need Chase to use his winch to pull this off you Everest and Rocky to help out as well and Marshall you can give her a check up" Ryder said

After they got there they got to work and helped her out and Marshall had Ryder help her onto the gurney so that he can check to see if she hurt anything

" Hmm well her paw is sprained for pulling on it too much so I'll Wrap it but you can't use that paw until you feel better alright Everest" Marshal said

okay that's all for now and don't worry there is gonna be more Marshal X Everest moments in the next chapter in fact i am gonna make about all of it a Whole Marshal and Everest the best i can hope you enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back with another chapter hope you enjoy and remember to go to the poll and vote and Zuma lover you guys didn't say who you wanted so don't blame me for not using who you want. Also I am very picky with guest reviews anyway on with the story

So the next day came and Marshall came to check on Everest again and brought her food and water cause he doesn't want her to use her paw for a few days and once she's better she would be able to go back to

" So um i have something to tell you Everest" Marshall said as he looks around

Everest was confused of why he was looking around and looked with him " what are you looking at Marshall I don't see anything" Everest asks

" This is personal and i don't want anyone else to hear it so I'm looking to see if anyone is hearing I know Tracker might because he stayed he is here" Marshall answered

Everest nods " So what is it" Everest asks

" Um well we're friends right" Marshall asks

" Yeah" Everest answered

" Well what would you say if I want to be more then friends with you" Marshall asks

Everest blushes and thinks

He loves me what do i say back OMG okay i need to calm down

" Um I would be happy to be more then friends with you Marshall and by that you would mean I would be your girlfriend right" Everest asks still blushing

Marshall blushes as well " yeah that is what i meant so is that a yes" Marshall asks

Everest nods her head and wants him to go closer and once he did they kissed and then cuddled together for a long time that was until they were called for Lunch by Ryder so Marshall got up and picked up Everest's empty bowl of food and brought it over so Ryder can fill it up and bring it back to her and he also brought his over so they can eat together.

It has been like that for a week and the other pups were wondering what was going on but Marshall just told them that being a EMT pup he has to keep an eye on his patient no matter what and they allowed that and then it was time for Everest to go home she finally has the cast off and was able to walk around to Marshall's EMT truck she nuzzles him as they got in and then drove off

" So Marshall how long did you have a crush on me" Everest asks

This made him blush and almost lost control on the road causing him to pull over so he can answer her " well um probably since you joined us even though you can be stubborn when it comes to getting rid of Skunk smells but i still love you" Marshall said kissing her

That made her blush " well when it come's to rare berry picking I don't like to waste time now i know not to do that since your allergic to Skunk smell" Everest said

" Right and it's really sweet for going for me on that mission" Marshall said

" did you notice i winked at you when I covered for you" Everest asks even though she doesn't know why she would ask that question

" oh I didn't notice but i think the others did but I'm hoping they didn't" Marshall said

Everest nods " we should probably get going" Everest said

Marshal agrees with her and they were off again

Once they were at Jake's a storm went threw right as they got there

" inally your here I was getting worried and was about to call Ryder to see where you were" Jake said

" Sorry about that" Marshall said

" Jake since there's a storm is it okay if Marshall stays" Everest asks

" eah i guess and your sleeping inside tonight too dangerous to sleep in your pup houses" Jake said

They nodded and went inside and into a spare bedroom that's set for Everest when needed

" So this is where you sleep when there's a storm" Marshall asks

" Yeah it is do you like it" Everest asks

" Yeah i do don't worry" Marshall said Kissing her and she kisses back accidentally knocking them both off the bed

" Omf" Everest said then gets back up then looks at Marshall who shakes himself after the fall

" How did that not hurt you" Everest asks

" I'm not sure but are you okay I mean your paw did just heal it didn't break did it?" Marshall said still shuddering about it

" Relax I'm fine" Everest said as she licks his tears away and Nuzzles him then they fell asleep next to each other

As they were doing that Ryder told Jake that Marshall can stay until Morning and he was about to tell him until he say them cuddling and didn't want to wake them up and chuckled

The time they woke up was when Marshal heard a noise and licked Everest to wake her up as well at first she pushed him and then got up to strech

" Do you know what time it is" Everest asks

" um no I don't" Marshal said then heard the noise again and Everest blushed

" Oh heh it seems I haven't eaten since Lunch" Everest said as she blushes

then Jake walks in

" Finally your awake It's Morning right now you pups must be hungry" Jake said then Everest's Tummy growls again

" We slept that long why didn't you wake us up" Everest asks

" didn't want to disturb of what was going on last night" Jake said then left the room after setting their food down and they both blushed after he said that

" well he knows about us lets just hope the other's don't find out" Marshal said

" Right" Everest said then they ate

Okay sorry it's short I'll make the next chapter Longer and hopefully i will have more with that one and so far only Jake knows or that is what they thought because they were over heard by someone at the lookout


	6. Chapter 6

Okay before i start I don't have problems with anyone if you want a couple then put it in the comments i will gladly use it listen to what i say okay i don't think it's that hard to leave your favorite in the comments this is for the guests BTW look on the poll and look and if you see your favorite then i will put that one on there and so far I have one Tracker X Sylvia and one Chase X Everest keep it up this is the last part for Marshal X Everest I will look everyday and when i see the most reviews/polls I'll count them up and use that couple in the next chapter

Back to the story

After they ate Everest told Jake that they are gonna go back to the lookout even though she just got there and decided to take her's so if she wants to go back she doesn't have to worry about Marshall or anyone else to help her get back home

" I still can't believe that he found out you know what i mean" Marshall asked Everest

" I know but it's okay It's just one person right" Everest asks him

" I don't know I hope it is only one I'm just hoping Tracker wasn't around i wouldn't blame him if he was cause he has great hearing you know" Marshall said

Everest nods her head as she looks at Marshall with her blue eyes and smiles

" you know I would feel bad if we kept it from them though I mean it has been a while since we first started to be together" Everest said

" I agree with that i guess it is time to tell them we have to figure out how though" Marshall said

Everest nods again and they were off

as they just got there Ryder went up to them

" There you are Marshall and it's nice to see you again Everest" Ryder said

" we got distracted by talking when we were at Jake's and the thing is we want to tell you all something so can you get the others" Marshall asks

" oh is this about you and Everest being together" Ryder asks

" Uh yeah it is Did Tracker tell you guys" Everest asked blushing

" Um no Me and Chase figured it out cause you told me that you like Marshall" Skye explains

" Also Marshall you told me that you like Everest so we figured something was going on between you two don't worry the other pups don't know yet just us and Ryder" Chase said

Everest and Marshall both blush as they both say that and walked inside the lookout together side by side and then lay down together snuggling getting the other three attention by looking at them

" wow I kinda figured something was up but didn't see this coming" Rocky said trying to cover Rubble's and Zuma's eyes so they won't see it

" Dude what up" Zuma asks as he tries to take his paw off his eyes

Rubble just went with it not knowing what was going on but then he took the paw off his eyes and saw Marshall and Everest cuddling

" So what's going on" Rubble asks

" Um there together and you two are too young to see this stuff" Rocky said

" No were not" Zuma said

" You kinda are Zuma sorry to say that" Everest said

" But since you know i guess it's okay if you see us together" Marshall said

Zuma rolls his eyes and went to play pup pup boggie

Then the other two left as well leaving them alone again

So they snuggled until Everest was hungry and went to eat Lunch then decided to go to the beach to hang out together and hang in the sun

At least were alone at the beach" Marshall said

" I know and even though the sand is too hot for me I am enjoying it" Everest said

" I can tell" Marshall said then kissed her

" I want to stay over with you guys but I don't think Jake wants me to be gone much longer" Everest said

" I want you to stay too but i don't think Ryder wants me to hang out with you as much but I don't want to agree with him because I think we should stay with each other for a while" Marshall said

" I agree but do you want to hang at Jake's and I can help you snowboard if you want" Everest asks

" Uh sure" Marshall said

so they were off back to Jake's

" I was wondering when you would be back Everest wait why is Marshall here" Jake asks

" oh he's not gonna stay the night we are just gonna go snow boarding so don't worry Jake" Everest said

" All right but is it okay with Ryder" Jake asks

" oh I forgot to tell him but I'm sure he won't mind me snowboarding for two hours and then go back home" Marshall said

" well it has to be a hour and then you go home cause I don't want you to be stuck in a storm and then end up staying here again" Jake said

" Right then we will snowboard for an hour then come back" Everest told him and licked his cheek

And they went off

As they were snowboarding however They just talked about Everything until Marshall mentioned what her past was like and that got her to lose control and into the snow bank

Shaking her fur and once Marshall came to check on her she glared at him

" What" Marshall asks

" Please don't ask that question again understand it's something i don't want to think about" Everest said

" Sorry about that Everest I just wanted to know how you were alone" Marshall said

" I would tell you now but we have to go back up now before Jake comes and look for us and I don't want to leave you here just to hear my story that is gonna put you to sleep before i even start and also Its really sad too" Everest said

" Again Sorry for asking that and okay" Marshall said licking her cheek

they finally went back up to the Cabin and said their goodbyes with Kisses and hugs

Okay this is how they are gonna turn out they are gonna be a thousand words long for each unless I can put even more on the other ones also I am gonna work on diffrent fan fics for other series as you see in my profile so I hope you all have a good day and remember to review


	7. Chapter 7

Okay Finally got enough reviews to see who is the next romance couple for my story and it is Chase X Everest I know I have three votes in the poll as well but this couple won the most by guests saying it so please start voting for the next couple and please no Guy/Guy or Girl/Girl I'm not aginsted any of them I just don't want any reviews that involves Zuma lover.

By the way Chase and Everest are secretly dating

It was a Wintry Winter day all the pups were so excited to play in the snow Chase was the most excited because he get to see his Girlfriend apparently no one knows that they are dating. The reason why it's a secret is because Marshall has a crush on Everest and Skye has a crush on Chase and if they found out then it won't be good.

" Pups get ready to go to Jake's and bring warm clothes around to wear cause it's really cold out" Ryder Called

" All right Ryder" the pups said

As they were getting ready Chase has a plan he is thinking of taking the releationship to the next level by marriage he just has to meet with her in private though and as he put the tag away in his pocket he starts day dreaming about their future then his Best friend saw him like this and tapped him on the shoulder making him jump

" Are you okay Chase" Marshall asks

" Yeah I'm fine why do you ask" Chase asks him

" Oh it's just I don't know you look like your happier then usual" Marshall said

" Oh no I'm just my usual serious self" Chase said sticking his head up high

" Wait I know why your happy you have the courage to ask Skye out and don't worry buddy I have courage to ask Everest out as well so your not alone" Marshall said

" Huh oh yeah that is why I'm exictied and anyway we should continue packing" Chase said and Marshall nods n agreement and walks away

" Fewf he almost found out about me and Everest dating" Chase said

" What's this about you and Everest" Rocky asks making him jump

" Wha what are you talking about Rocky I never said that" Chase said

" Chase" Rocky said in a angry manner

" Okay fine we're dating alright" Chase said

" I Knew from the very beginning but I'm also Marshall's friend and I don't want him upset so if make him upset I won't regret hurting you" Rocky said

" Now Rocky lets not do that I'm sure Ryder would not aprove you hurting chase" Zuma said

Chase was nervous cause if Zuma found out He would probably tell Skye cause they are mostly best buds

" but Zuma I know your not gonna like to hear this as well" Rocky said

" I'm sure I'll be fine" Zuma said

" Zuma we gotta go it's to dangerous for your hovercraft so we have to go with Marshal in his ambulance" Skye said

" Okay and I guess you have to go in there with me" Zuma asks

" Yeah you can talk to Chase and Rocky later now come on" Skye said then she winked at Chase

" oh you don't want to get Skye mad if she finds out" Rocky said

" Alright I get it" Chase said then he walks off

' I'm just helping you" Rocky said

" No your annoying me by giving me pointers of what I already know" Chase said

" Whatever we better go before we get yelled at" Rocky said

Chase rolls his eyes and followed him to his vecical

" About time you two showed up I though we would never get over there" Rubble said

" I expect better from you two expecielly you Chase you never do this so when we get there I want to have a Talk with you two before you start playing understand" Ryder said

They just looked at each other with hateful eye's but nodded in advance to Ryder

Now we get to Everest

She was just getting ready for all the pups to come over and like Chase She never told Jake about her dating anyone and once he gets there she wants to try and get alone time with him so that she can show him her secret hiding spot

" I Can tell your very Exicted to see all of them Everest and hopefully we can get a hour of snowboarding otherwise it would be way to dangerous to go" Jake said

" Right" Everest said

Jake just laughs and gives her a head rub

As Ryder and the others were on their way Chase and Rocky decided to stop and park in the grass

" Remind me why we are stopping" Chase asks

" You tell me" Rocky said

Then they started to hurt each other not noticing that Ryder stopped only 5 feet away and had Chase drive in front and Rocky drive behind he also told Marshall to check on them seperetly when they get to Jake's

They finally got to Jake's

"Hey Ryder and Woah what happened to Chase and Rocky" Jake asks

" I'm not sure what happened" Ryder said

" I can help with Chase's injuries I know a little bit from helping penguins but I need help getting the first Aid kit" Everest said

" I'll get it you take him to your room and I'll bring it to you" Jake said

" Okay Come on Chase" Everest said

This made Chase secretly smile but Rocky wasn't thrilled about that

Once they were in her room she started licking him

" So who attacked you anyway" Everest asks

" Rocky and he knew about our relationship and he's not happy about it also Zuma told him not to hurt me and um since he's also Marshall's best friend he doesn't want to see Marshall upset cause well you know" Chase said

" Hmm well okay" Everest said

Then they heard a Knock at the door

" Hey Everest I got the first Aid Kit" Jake said

' Thanks Jake" Everesr said as Jake opens the Door and hands it to Everest then she started to Treat Chase's wonds

Okay I know it wasn't Chase X Everest until the end of the chapter but If I went right to Chase and Everest then It would be very short and I have to make sure I have a good Idea in order to make this part of the story good and remember please Vote for the next couple either on here or on the poll


	8. Chapter 8

Finally uploading this next chapter for this story been a long time huh anyway lets get back to where I left off

As Everest was treating his wounds after Jake gave them to her she was also kissing him. " Should I tell Rocky that if he bothers you again that he is gonna get it from me" Everest asks

" No it's fine and besides I don't want you my love to get in trouble" Chase told her

" I know but it wasn't nice of him to do that" Everest said

After the talk she is finally done treating him and helped him out the door and sat down in Jake's living room

As Chase was being treated Rocky was also treated and taken out by Marshal and when Chase saw Marshal come by him he stepped a little bit from Everest and she knew why cause of Marshal none of them wanted Marshal to know about them.

" Alright now that those two are treated lets get to snowboarding" Jake said

" I agree but Rocky and Chase can't join cause one of the reason's is that they are hurt and the other one is that I need to talk to them about what was going on at the lookout since they pretty much made us late" Ryder said

Chase and Rocky glared at each other as the other's left to play in the snow, Everest however kissed chase and then whispered in his ear about something and that made him blush.

Rocky however just rolled his eyes when she did that

" Alright you two what was going on at the lookout what was with the fighting and all the other stuff" Ryder asks

" Well one thing Sir Rocky shouldn't sneak up on others when they are thinking about stuff" Chase said

" Oh just because you have a spy gear doesn't give you the right to spy on us" Rocky argued

" I don't use it to spy on you guys and you know it I'm allowed to have my privacy Rocky" Chase growled and that caused him to growl back

" pups I under stand that your mad but what is it that caused it in the first place" Ryder asks

Rocky knows Chase is gonna knock him down when he tells him this but he does it anyway " He's secretly dating Everest Ryder and is mad at me for knowing that and also mad that I'm thinking of telling Marshal" Rocky said

Chase face palmed and looked at Rocky with a your dead meat face

"Okay thanks Rocky and Chase don't think about it and how long have you two been dating" Ryder asks

Chase doesn't answer instead he just runs off to find her

" Chase he wasn't done and we aren't even allowed to go out in the first place" rocky said as he follows Chase

As Chase left he found Everest sitting at the edge of a Cliff and once she saw Chase she motioned him to come over and she rubbed against him. Then she motioned him to come to her secret hiding spot.

" Come on Chase lets go before Rocky finds out where we went" Everest said

So that is what he did although he was a little hurt and couldn't run as fast

As soon as They were alone Everest asked him something

" So are you ready to take our relation ship to the next level" Everest asks

" Yeah and I'm glad we are here cause I have something to give to you anyway" Chase said

This made Everest Blush and saw what Chase was doing and had a tear coming down her eyes

" Are you asking what I think you are" Everest asks

" Yes I am and that is Will you marry me In secret Even though it would stay like that for long" Chase asks

" Yes I will Chase" Everest said and pushed him to the ground kissing him

" What else do you want to do tonight Everest" Chase asks

" Well I um think we are ready for pups you know what I mean" Everest asks

Chase was happy and he knew what she meant and rolled her over

Hey and just to let you know you'll find out what happens in the next chapter witch hopefully won't be long I am trying my best to upload as many Stories as I can

see you guys for this story next time


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since the paw patrol visited Everest and Jake and the day Chase and Rocky attacked each other.

At Jake's Cabin Everest was thinking about Chase and she also looked at he belly witch was a little bigger then before She was upset about that because she doesn't want anyone to know and the worst part is Marshal is coming to visit her and she wouldn't know what to say to him about it but the only thing she could think of is running away and into the cave where She and Chase had a private talk.

As She was getting ready to leave the cabin however Jake walked over to her and petted her head

" Hey Everest where are you going" Jake asks

" Oh hey Jake I'm just going for a walk before Marshal gets here" Everest said

" Oh okay well if your gonna go better get going now cause he is gonna be here in a hour or sooner" Jake said

" Thank you Jake" Everest said as she starts walking down and once out of Jake's site she starting running and that wasn't a good idea cause of her Belly and then told Chase to come over to the cave again

That is what Chase did however he had to watch for two pups Marshal and Rocky and the reasons are is for Marshal he is gonna ask why he is visiting Everest instead of trying to ask Skye out and Rocky because he isn't gonna like what Chase is gonna be up to

After a few minutes of sneaking out he finally was able to go to his truck and drove as fast as it could go then when he finally got there Everest went to him and hugged him really tight.

" Oh Chase you know what we did a week ago right" Everest asked as she let go of him

" Yeah what's wrong love" Chase asks

" Well I might be having pups and what am I gonna do Chase Marshal is coming over to check on me" Everest said crying

Chase understood cause he knows if Marshal finds out he is gonna think a random pup did that to her and try to track it down and he's worried that Marshal is gonna find out that he did it and that is when things won't go so well

After a few minutes of talking however they decided to lay down and cuddle and give kisses here and there as well as tons of licks on Everest's belly

" Does Jake know about this Everest" Chase asks

" Um no and I'm also worried that he is gonna find out as well you know what I mean right cause he knows that Marshal has a crush on me since he did agree for him to come over to talk to me and stuff" Everest said

Speaking of Chase got a call from his pup tag and it was Ryder

" Chase where are you" Ryder asks

" I'm talking to Everest right now Sir" Chase said

Then Rocky came on the line

" CHASE YOU KNOW MARSHAL WANTED TO TALK TO HER AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING I KNOW HOGGING HER SO THAT MARSHAL CAN'T BE NEAR HER AND YOU KNOW WHY CAUSE SHE MIGHT BE HAVING PUPS AND GUESS WHO'S OH I DON'T KNOW YOURS" Rocky yelled causing both Chase Everest and Even Ryder to hear. The worst part was that Marshal heard it as well and ran to his pup house forgetting what he was thinking of doing

Rocky saw this " uh gotta go enjoy the DATE CHASE" Rocky said as he went to see Marshal

This made Chase really mad

" Did he really have to yell that loud and I know Marshal would of been at the cabin but it seems Rocky chased him out of doing that cause of what he just said out loud and now probably everyone knows about us cause of HIM" Chase said

" Chase calm down" Everest said as she licks him and then rubs him as well

" Chase I would like you to come home now and Everest needs to go as well I want to talk to you and Jake wants to talk to her understand" Ryder said

" Okay Ryder Sir" Chase said

So he gives her a kiss and they don't let go for a long time they pushed each other on the ground and continued then went to their homes

At the lookout Rocky was now waiting for Chase to come back since he was sent to get him if he was late and since he was Rocky ran up to him and didn't give him time to explain and dragged him by the ear

" OW Rocky STOP" Chase told him

Rocky didn't stop until he got to Ryder and set him down and stood in the door way just in case Chase tries to leave

" Chase this is nothing like you first you take another pups crush and now she's having your pups" Ryder said

" What else did loud mouth say that you heard" Chase asks

" That was pretty much it and it was the right thing to do cause hiding who your in love with isn't a good thing to do it makes the ones who has a crush like Marshal really upset and probably hide in their pup house till they feel better about it and from what I can tell he's really upset" Ryder said

Then Rocky interrupts " I did warn you that he was gonna get like this but your lucky cause I'm grounded so I can't hurt you" Rocky said

" Well pulling on my ear should count as you hurting me cause that really hurt" Chase said

" Whatever" Rocky said as he leaves

Ryder shakes his head " I'll talk to him later but your grounded Chase and from what I got from Everest She's grounded as well and he told me that once the puppies are old enough they are going for adoption right away" Ryder said

" but Ryder what if Everest and I wanted to raise them" Chase asks

" Sorry Chase but none of us want more pups around and it's gonna be hard they would of either have to live here or at the Cabin and Jake doesn't want anymore around so the only option since I have a lot of you guys with me is to give them away okay" Ryder said

Chase was upset and went to his pup house and when he got there his pup tag beeped and it was Everest

" Hey Chase I'm not supposed to call you cause I'm grounded but I just want to inform you of how much I love you and that I don't want to get rid of our pups" Everest said

" I know I don't either but the good thing is that we can have them around when they are born" Chase said

" Thats true" Everest said then she heard foot steps " I gotta go" Everest then added and then ended the call

" I guess Jake came over to check on her and making sure she was sleeping" Chase said to himself

" I am making sure your getting ready to sleep Chase Rocky said

" Hey you should be the one asleep I am older then you" Chase said

Okay that's the end of this one A lot of Drama between Chase and Rocky and I might make a little story about their pups later on not right now since I am in the middle of this story and paw patrol School these two stories are gonna be my main focus for now and once I'm done with one of them and Paw patrol School should be done pretty soon its NOT over now but it will be soon


	10. Chapter 10

Okay hey everyone I am back again I just forgot about writing stories and yeah, Anyway since I didn't get any new votes I am gonna do Tracker X Sylvia that was one of the three way ties between Chase x Skye and Rubble x Skye and I know your not gonna be happy about that I'm doing this first instead of the Chase x Skye but since I didn't get enough votes I have no choice and maybe that one will be the next one after this

Tracker was visiting the pups with Carlos and they were watching Chase once again do the sheep herding contest they were all cheering him on as he gets the sheeps in the pen faster then his opponent named Sylvia who tried to go faster then the last time it happened. Chase was at his last one and he had about 15 seconds left before the time runs out and if it does then Sylvia will win so he tries his best and got the last sheep in the pen and 10 seconds were left and that meant that he won the contest once again. Sylvia wasn't thrilled but when she looked at the team something or someone caught her eye and that was Tracker

" Good Job Chase" Skye said as she looks at him and he smiles Tracker also congrats him but then spot someone staring at him and that was the one who competed with Chase.

" Uh Chase the one you competed with is staring at me for some reason" Tracker said as he looks nervous

" Who knows and maybe I should tell her good job since we were so close in the score" Chase said as he walks over to her

Sylvia saw someone walk over to her and growled to herself as she saw it was Chase since she wasn't happy that he one once again.

" What do you want" Sylvia growls

" I just want to tell you good job geez Sylvia is that a bad thing to do" Chase said

" Maybe it is and I do have a question by the way" Sylvia said

" What will that be" Chase asks

" Who is that cute pup with the big ears" Sylvia asks not knowing that Tracker heard what she said and he blushed luckily she didn't see it but the others did

" Um you should know that his hearing is really good right so he probably heard what you said about him" Chase said and once she relized that she blushed really hard

" Well do you want to tell him or not cause I can take you over there or should I take him over to you" Chase asks

" I don't know I mean I think he knows I have a crush on him and what would your team say if you Brought me over there in the first place" Sylvia asks

" Oh right I didn't think about that and for that I am gonna bring him over to you" Chase said then he goes to where Tracker is

Once he reached Tracker he gives Chase a look

" What was that Chase and um I don't know how I would feel dating her you know what I mean cause she is your enemy right" Tracker asks

" Only during herding Tracker otherwise I think we are fine I mean we didn't argue when I was over there the only thing she did to me was growl" Chase said

Tracker nods " Okay but can I think about it and tell you tomorrow cause you know" Tracker said

" Okay and wait are you two spending the night or going home" Chase asks

Tracker was about to answer but Carlos interrupted " Tracker lets go we need to go back to the jungle" Carlos said

" Does that answer your question" Tracker asks

" Yeah it does and I should probably get going as well but I have to do one more thing" Chase said

" Okay See you later Chase" Tracker said as he leaves with Carlos back to the jungle

As they left Chase went to Sylvia again but when he was there he saw her talking to Everest and was curious of what they were talking about so he hid and quietly listened just in case it was about Sylvia's Crush on Tracker

" Everest do you know where he lives cause I really think I love him you know what I mean" Sylvia asks

" Listen Syl It's gonna be okay and he lives in the jungle just to let you know" Everest said

" Oh and wait I smell something or maybe someone behind a bush like someone is spying on us" Sylvia said as he growls

" Calm down I will see what's going on okay you stay here" Everest said as she walks behind the bush

Sylvia smiles at Everest " She is such a good friend I'm glad she helped me out a long time ago" Sylvia said ( Will explain later but not right away in a story that is gonna come way next year since I have other stories to work on and after that new stories I am hoping to do later on.)

When Everest was getting close she spots Chase and she was not happy about that since he was the one who told Sylvia about her crush in the first place and growls and that scared him.

" What oh Heh hey Everest" Chase said

" Don't Hey me Chase and Sylvia is gonna be upset when she finds out you were spying on us you should know that girl talk is private no guys should hear it okay and I can't believe you cause you were the one who was helping her before and yet you spy on us how is she gonna trust you" Everest asks

" Look I'm sorry for doing that I just though it will help me get info just so I can tell Tracker cause He's not sure about it yet" Chase said

Everest just huffs and walks to where Sylvia was and then told her to come with her so that Sylvia can deal with him but instead of a mean comment from her he gets a hug since she was thankful that he is helping her with her crush

" You shouldn't of yelled at him Everest in fact you should of invited him to join the conversation he would of helped a lot and besides I would need a ride to the jungle tomorrow right" Sylvia asks

" That's true and sorry for getting mad at you Chase and um is it okay if you take her I think it would be best If I stay home tomorrow cause of the heat" Everest said

" Uh sure but I am gonna have to tell Ryder what I'm doing tomorrow just to let you know I can't just leave cause I will get in trouble" Chase said

The girls rolls their eyes when Chase said that cause they know that Ryder will understand no matter what would happen

Then Chase was called by Ryder as well as Everest since she is spending the night

After they said goodbye to Sylvia They went to where Ryder was and went back to the lookout.

With Tracker

He had Trouble sleeping in fact he was still awake thinking about the Girl named Sylvia who looked at him today and wasn't sure if he should trust her or not also there was too much noise and that caused a lack of sleep as well and he kept squirming for a while and then finally got to sleep

Okay so not much romance but don't worry that Is gonna be in the next chapter and as you can tell I tried to keep this in as much detail as I can so stay tuned for the next chapter and I'm not sure how long that is gonna take hopefully not too long like how it did right now


	11. Chapter 11

Okay I have no Idea why I haven't been updating when I said I would so this is what I am gonna do

Romance 2 paw patrol style Monday's

Paw patrol school Tuesday's

I got a crush on you Wednesday's

Return of the sting Thursday's

Maybe a new story on Friday I'll make my own choice of what it is gonna be about

So that's my plan and hopefully I'll be back on track after this just posting this one today and then this will really start on Monday's

So the next Day Sylvia went over to Chase and asked him if it's okay to take her over there now but he was still sleeping and she was trying everything she could to wake him up. Finally after what seems like hours to her even though it was five minutes he woke up but hit his head from his pup house once he saw Sylvia.

" Hey remember your promise" Sylvia asks

" Huh (yawns) it's too early to go right now Sylvia and also I don't know if Tracker is awake or now right now so we should wait until he's awake and for me to wake up even more" Chase said yawning once again

Sylvia huffs "Well I don't have all day to hang with him Chase so splash water on your face, Eat and ask Ryder to see if it's okay also ask him to call that pup's owner to see if he's awake" Sylvia said

Chase didn't like her attitude " Well first change that attitude and then I will" Chase said

" Okay well I'll be at the beach and you can get me from there alright" Sylvia said

" Okay and please be quiet when we are going to the jungle cause we don't want Tracker to know your coming" Chase said

" Alright alright" Sylvia said as she leaves for the beach

" Finally" Chase says to himself he goes inside the lookout

As he came in he saw Zuma getting ready for the beach as well thinking of a distraction so he won't have to do it since he rather have tracker come over here now he walked over to him

" Hey Zuma can you do me a favor while I ask Tracker to come over here" Chase asks

" Uh sure what do you need" Zuma asks

" Well um Sylvia wants me to take her to the jungle but now I have another plan instead of her going over there Tracker comes here and I need you to distract her while I talk to him okay" Chase asks

" No way if you told her that your gonna take her to the jungle then take her to the Jungle don't ever change it by doing the opposite of what she would want" Zuma snapped

" But Zuma she wants to go really early and I don't want to take her at this time" Chase said

" Well I'm sure you don't have to stay there so just do what she would want then come back here" Zuma said

" Okay fine and once I come back here I am taking a small nap" Chase said

After all the things that Chase finally did he was a hour later then she wanted hoping he wouldn't get hurt from her he first went to Ryder to make sure it would be okay

" Hey Ryder can I ask you something" Chase asks

" Oh sure Chase what's up" Ryder asks

" Well I talked to my rival yesterday and um she has a crush on Tracker so I was wondering if I can take her to the Jungle today" Chase asks

" What time does she want to go Chase" Ryder asks

" Well probably a hour ago" Chase said

" Well you kept her waiting so you better go and don't ask any of the others to cover for you because girls don't like to wait long" Ryder said

With that Chase ran to his truck and went to the beach what he doesn't know is that Sylvia called Everest over to complain about him

Once and finally he got to the beach and once he jumped out of his truck Everest attacked him

" you were trying to get out of this were you Chase after you said that you will take her and she told me she now has only two hours to see him she has plans too you know" Everest growled

" Sorry geez and what kind of important stuff" Chase asks

" I found out before I got here that I have to travel with my owner to see her parents today and she wants to leave early" Sylvia said

" Okay then lets go" Chase said

" So you better pick me up after the two hours are over alright" Sylvia said

" Yes I will" Chase said but in his mind he doesn't want to

Finally being able to go to the Jungle Sylvia was really happy

At the Jungle Tracker was surprised that his crush was gonna come over since Ryder told him about it but Ryder didn't notice his blush once the name was mentioned and then he heard a siren and saw both Chase and Sylvia causing him to blush

"Okay I'll be here to pick you up in two hours Silvia don't have too much fun and you know what I mean by that" Chase said

This caused both Sylvia and Tracker to blush and when they looked at each other they blushed even more

After that Chase got into his truck and left

" So um I can uh ask Carlos if we can go to the temple and we can talk on our way there" Tracker said nervously

" Uh sure that sounds good do you want me to come with you" Sylvia asks

" Sure come on" Tracker said as they went to find Carlos

Okay so this isn't really like a date but to Carlos it might be like that so see you Monday with the next and final part of Tracker X Sylvia


	12. Chapter 12

back for another chapter and last part for Tracker X Sylvia a day late since I was busy with things yesterday anyway lets get to the story

after a few minutes of driving in the jeep with Tracker Sylvia enjoys the view of the jungle until they see Carlos

" Hey Tracker where are you going right now" Carlos asks

" Oh um I was gonna ask you if it's okay if me and Sylvia can go to the monkey temple I want to show her around in there" Tracker said

" Oh you sure you just want it to be you two Tracker I can come with if you want" Carlos asks

" Um I'm sure and I'll be fine don't worry" Tracker said

" Oh I see it's a date isn't it" Carlos asks

This made Tracker blush and Since Sylvia heard it as well she also blushed as well

" Uh no thats not it" Tracker said

" Okay and please be careful okay" Carlos said

" I will don't worry Carlos" Tracker said as he leaves

As they left Carlos just though of something and yelled his name

" Tracker wait I forgot to tell you something" Carlos yelled

With Tracker and Sylvia

Tracker just heard Carlos and turned around and that confused her

" What are you doing Tracker" Sylvia asks

" Oh um Carlos called for me and this will be quick" Tracker said knowing what it's gonna be about and not wanting Sylvia to worry about him he stops behind a tree told her to stay in the Jeep

" What is it that you want Carlos" Tracker asks

" Oh well are you gonna be okay cause you know" Carlos asks

" I'll try to handle it and um I do have a crush on her and I don't want to ruin it with my fear of the dark" Tracker said

" True and maybe you should tell her I'm sure she will understand" Carlos said

" You mean tell her about my fear of the dark" Tracker asks

" yeah that is what I mean if you want to be with her for a while then that is what you have to do other wise she will really worry about you and keep asking what's wrong until you give her the right answer and it's better to tell her the truth then a lie right" Carlos asks

" Right well I'm gonna go and don't worry I will tell her before we go inside the temple I promise" Tracker said

" Okay well have fun and be back in an hour cause Sylvia is gonna have to go home by then" Carlos said

" Right well bye" Tracker said and then he left and after that Carlos laughed

He finally got back to the jeep and he saw Sylvia sleeping

" She must of been impatient waiting for me" Tracker said to himself

He goes over to her and nuzzles her to wake her up and it worked and that caused her to blush

" So what took you so long" Sylvia asked

" Um he just wanted to remind me with something and I'll tell you just not right now when we get to the temple alright" Tracker said

" Uh okay and we need to hurry cause I don't have much time left" Sylvia said

" I know well um lets go" Tracker said as he speeds off to the temple in his jeep

" Woah can you slow down we shouldn't go this fast it could be dangerous" Sylvia said

That is what he did and then they finally got there

" Sorry I just want to spend as much time with you as I can before you go and now I can tell you of what you would want to know" Tracker said

" So what is it" Sylvia asks

" I'm well you see I'm scared of the dark and this place can be scary cause there's traps and also really dark here so the tour might not last long" Tracker said

" Why would you bring me somewhere if your scared of the dark in the first place" Sylvia asks

" Look I don't mean to upset you but If I told you earlier then I'm worried that if I would tell you about my crush I'm worried that you won't feel the same way" Tracker said but after releasing what he said he blushed and hung his head and ears low.

Sylvia was surprised she didn't know what to say after that but she knew what to do so she lifted his head and kissed him he was really surprised and kissed her back

after a few minutes they stopped and looked at each other

" Tracker please don't be afraid to tell me anything I know we hardly know each other but I loved you since I saw you at my competition.

" Lets get exploring" Tracker said

"Let's go and don't worry we can leave when ever you want cause if you get scared I'll be there for you no matter what" Sylvia said

" Alright" Tracker said and off they went off

As they went in Sylvia was amazed with everything that is going on right now she was really happy and nuzzled Tracker as she noticed he was feeling nervous

this went on for about ten minutes and Tracker heard something that scared him and used his ears to listen to it but then looked at his pupate and saw that it was blinking and knew that they have to leave very soon

" Tracker are you and Sylvia alomost done with the tour her owner is gonna be here very soon and she needs to come over before she gets here so can you stop and come over right now" Everest said

" Um I though Chase is gonna come over to pick her up" Tracker asks

" I heard him say that he wants her to stay there so that he won't have to fight with her" Everest said but don't worry I will come and pick her up so don't worry and also I already told Ryder so he's in trouble for breaking his promise twice" Everest said

Okay so Zuma lover let me tell you something I said in this story that there are no OC's in this story Sylvia is NOT I repeate NOT a OC okay she may have only been one episode but she is still a character No suggesting OC's in this story okay I have it planned out for all chapters


End file.
